UKE's couple
by jongwoonieswife-sj
Summary: Ketika para uke saling jatuh cinta...cerita aneh bin membosankan yang dipublish secara paksa oleh seorang author miskin imajinasi...RnR ya ...


**UKE'S COUPLE**

**!**

**!**

**!**

_**Starring : Sungmin/Ryeowook (MinWook)**_

_**Slight : KyuMin/YeWook**_

_**Rate : K+ **____** T **_

_**Summary : Ketika para Uke saling jatuh cinta…**_

_**Warning : bikin muntah , kram perut, pusing, tekanan darah menurun, dan berbagai komplikasi penyakit lain….. **_ _** nggak ding! Baca aja….boys love.**_

**!**

**!**

**!**

_(Sungmin's scene )_

.

.

"Kita putus!"

"Apa?"

"Iya. Seperti yang _hyung_ dengar tadi. Kita selesai."

"Begitu ya?..." tetesan air mata mulai membasahi wajah imut Sungmin. Lidahnya kelu tak sanggup berkata – kata. Putus! Satu kata yang membuat tubuh Sungmin beku bagai patung. Entah mengapa Kyu bisa berpikir untuk memutuskannya. Kyu, yang sangat dicintainya sepenuh hati. Kyu, yang selalu membuat hari – harinya berwarna. Sekarang mengatakan 'kita putus'.

"Tapi mengapa?" tanya Sungmin parau.

"Aku bosan. Kita sudah saja ya. Bye…" Kyu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang diam membeku. Meratapi nasibnya. Kemudian ia beranjak pelan ke taman kota yang sepi.

_(Wookie's scene)_

_._

_._

"Sudah tidak bisa lagi…"

"Apa maksudmu _hyung_?"

"Hubungan kita sudah tidak sejalan"

"Lalu?"

"Sebaiknya kita selesai sampai disini. Mianhe Wookie-_ah_"

"Tapi mengapa _hyung_? Aku kurang apa?" tanya Wookie mulai terisak. Yesung memeluk tubuh kecil Wookie.

"Wookie-_ah_, maafkan aku. Aku rasa sebaiknya kita selesai. Aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan ini lagi." Yesung berusaha memberi pengertian. Namun Wookie malah menangis semakin keras.

"Aku tidak mau _hyung_….huueeee…." Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup kening Wookie lembut.

"_Mianhe_ Wookie. I can't love you anymore…I'm sorry _chagiya_." Setelah diucapkannya kalimat itu, Yesung mencium bibir Wookie pelan lalu memeluknya lagi. Sesaat!

"_Hyung_…?" Wookie mematung.

Dilihatnya tubuh Yesung sudah beranjak meninggalkannya menangis sendiri. Bahkan dia tidak menoleh kebelakang untuk terakhir kali. Wookie hanya bisa menangis meratapi keadaannya yang kini tanpa kekasihnya, Yesung '_babbo_'.

"Beraninya kau! Sial! Dasar '_babbo! Magnae_ setan!" Sungmin komat kamit menyumpahi Kyu yang meninggalkannya tanpa sebab. Delemparnya kerikil – kerikil yang ada disekitarnya ke sembarang arah. (kerikil yang malang….)

Sungmin meraih sebuah kerikil yang ajegile gedenya dan melempar bebas ke arah danau.

'Pletak!'

"Awww….aduuuhhh kepalakuuu….!"

Tiba – tiba terdengar jeritan nyaring dari arah belakang semak. Sungmin terlonjak kaget dan langsung mencari arah suara itu. Disibakkannya setiap rerimbunan tanaman yang ada disekitarnya, namun tak juga ketemu. Sungmin masih bisa mendengar suara tangisan dari semak – semak. Kemudian ia menajamkan pendengarannya dan mencari lagi. Setelah cukup yakin akan asal suara itu, Sungmin sedikit mengintip dan menemukan sesosok tubuh mungil yang sedang duduk menghadap danau kecil dibelakang taman. Orang itu menangis memegangi dahinya. Sungmin kaget dan langsung menyadari kalau orang itu kena timpuk kerikil yang dilemparnya tadi.

"Uhmmm….maaf, kau kena ya?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

Lalu _namja_ tersebut mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin yang masih tegang karena merasa bersalah. '_Wah, manis sekali dia'_ puji Sungmin dalam hati melihat wajah sedih _namja_ imut dihadapannya.

"Sakit tahu!" jeritnya.

"_Mianhae_….aku nggak sengaja. Tadi aku sedang main – main." Ucap Sungmin menyesal. Kemudian ia duduk di sebelah _namja_ itu dan mengeluarkan tissue dari saku kemeja pink-nya. Dilihatnya dahi _namja_ itu berdarah.

"Maaf, sini biar ku obati." Ucap Sungmin sopan . _Namja_ itu menoleh sebentar lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Sungmin menyeka darah di dahi _namja_ itu dengan hati – hati.

"Aduuhh…perih, hati – hati dong." Pekiknya manja.

Sungmin tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan. Lalu dikeluarkannya sebuah plester pink dari dalam tasnya. Dan menempelkannya di luka _namja_ itu.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Ucapnya tersenyum. _namja_ itu hanya diam menatapnya dalam.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Sungmin kaget. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan _namja _itu.

"Kau kenapa? Matamu merah sekali. Habis nangis ya?" tanya _namja_ itu.

"Bukan urusanmu. Eh, siapa namamu?" Sungmin mengelak.

"Ryeowook. Panggil aku Wookie saja. Kau?" tanyanya balik.

"Sungmin. Aku lebih senang disapa Minnie." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Oo….kenapa sedih?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau juga tadi kulihat menangis. Ada apa?" Sungmin malah balik bertanya.

"Aku? Diputuskan oleh pacarku. Tanpa alasan." Jawab Wookie sambil memandang kosong ke arah danau. "Kau?" sambungnya.

"Kebetulan sekali ya. Aku juga." Ucapnya parau. Air matanya kembali menetes pelan. Dibenamkannya wajahnya diantara lututnya. Wookie menoleh kearah _namja_ imut yang baru dikenalnya itu. Berusaha tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi malah air matanya mengalir bebas karena teringat nasibnya. Ia juga membenamkan wajahnya, sama seperti Sungmin. Sepasang _namja_ imut itu menangis ditepi danau meratapi nasib sial mereka. Menangis terus sampai akhirnya senja menyelimuti taman kota. Dan setelah sekian lama mereka menangis, akhirnya mereka capek juga dan merasa lapar.

.

.

"Duuh…capek nih. Aku lapar." Ucap Wookie setelah selesai menangis.

"Aku juga. Lapar sekali. Ayo kita makan." Sungmin berdiri dan menarik tangan Wookie. Mereka berjalam beriringan mencari restaurant kecil. Sesampainya di sebuah restaurant kecil mereka masuk dan memesan makanan.

"Kau lapar sekali ya?" tanya Sungmin pada Wookie yang sangat lahap makan.

"Hmm…" jawabnya sambil terus memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya padahal sudah penuh. Sungmin tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

_Setelah selesai makan._

"Kita belum pesan _dessert_. Kau mau apa?" tanya Sungmin pada Wookie.

"Strawberry cake dan es krim coklat" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Kau juga suka strawberry? Sama denganku. Aku juga mau." Kemudian Sungmin memanggil pelayan dan memesan _dessert_.

Mereka pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Sepanjang perjalanan, sesekali Sungmin melirik ke arah Wookie yang berjalan santai sambil menendang kerikil yang dilihatnya.

"Kau tidak bisa diam ya?" celetuk Sungmin.

Wookie tersenyum. "Aku sedang kesal. Bukannya kau juga?"

"Hmm. Kesal sekali. Oya, kau tinggal dimana Wookie-ah?" tanya Sungmin. Sekarang ia berjalan mundur menghadap Wookie.

"Di apartement. Dua blok dari sini." Jawabnya ringan.

"Dekat denganku dong. Apartementku satu blok lagi. Mau mampir?" tawar Sungmin.

"Lain kali saja. Sudah malam juga." Tolak Wookie halus.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Wookie-_ah_, berapa nomor hp-mu?"

"Kau ketik saja nomormu disini." Ucap Wookie sambil menyerahkan hp-nya pada Sungmin. Sungmin lalu mengetikkan nomornya di hp Wookie dan menghubungi nomornya sendiri sehingga ia bisa menyimpan nomor hp Wookie. Setelah tiba di apartement Sungmin, mereka berpisah.

"Selamat malam Wookie-_ah._ Hati – hati." Ucap Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat malam Minnie…eh, aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa? Apa kau lebih tua dariku? Berapa umurmu?" tanya Wookie tiba – tiba.

"Oh iya….aku lupa. Dua puluh tahun. Kau?"

"Delapan belas tahun. Jadi aku panggil '_hyung_' saja ya. Baiklah, selamat malam Minnie-_hyung_" ucap Wookie kemudian.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Pulanglah. Jangan lupa telpon." Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Wookie.

"Ne. bye…" Wookie berbalik dan berjalan menuju apartementnya sendiri. Sungmin masih berdiri memandangi tubuh Wookie sampai kemudian ia menghilang dan berbelok di tikungan.

Sungmin lalu masuk ke apartementnya.

Sinar matahari memaksa masuk melalui celah gorden di kamar Sungmin. Menerpa wajah 'cantik' _namja_ itu dan memaksanya mambuka mata. Sungmin menggeliat pelan kemudian duduk ditepi kasurnya.

'Ooaaaheeemmm…'

Kemudian ia beranjak pergi mandi dan merias diri. Dipilihnya t-shirt pink dan celana panjang jeans. Sesekali sambil merapikan rambutnya Sungmin berguman kecil, "Aku cukup manis. Apa yang salah?.".

.

.

Drrrtttt! Drrrrttttt! Drrrrrttt!

.

.

Hp Sungmin bergetar di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Sungmin segera meraih hp-nya dan melihat.

"Ah, Wookie-_ah_" pekiknya senang. Kemudian memijit tombol '_answer_' dan menempelkan di telinganya.

"_Yooboseo_ Wookie-_ah_…." Sapa Sungmin.

"_Hyung! Hari ini kau sibuk tidak?_" tanya Wookie diseberang.

"Tidak. Aku sedang cuti kerja. Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"_Ayo kita main?"_ suara Wookie terdengar riang.

" Kemana?"

"_Kemana aja. Jalan – jalan. Aku masih kesal. Jadi ingin main_." Jawab Wookie.

"Baik. Kita makan cake lagi? Mau?" ajak Sungmin.

"_Asyiiikk! Tentu saja aku mau. Kujemput ya?"_ pekik Wookie riang.

"_Nae_, kutunggu didepan apartment." Setelah itu diletakkannya kembali hp itu di meja nakas. Sungmin beranjak mengambil tas dan memasukkan dompetnya serta hp-nya. Sambil bersenandung ringan ia secepatnya berjalan dan sudah sampai di depan apartment.

Lima menit berlalu, Sungmin melihat sebuah scooter biru muda meluncur ke arahnya.

"_Mian hyung_, lama menungguku ya?" kata Wookie sambil membuka helm-nya yang berwarna hijau terang. Sungmin agak kaget dengan kedatangan Wookie mengendarai scooter itu.

"Kita pergi naik ini?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"_Nae_. Aku sedang malas bawa mobil. Jadi, kita naik ini. Tidak keberatan kan _hyung_? Atau kau malu?" tanya Wookie gak enak hati. Sungmin tersenyum.

"_Babbo!_ Tentu saja aku senang. Naik scooter kan asyik. Mana helm untukku?" jawab Sungmin seraya menjulurkan tangannya. Wookie menyodorkannya sebuah helm mungil berwarna pink. Sungmin memakainya dengan senang karena ia adalah pencinta warna pink kan?

"Ayo naik _hyung_. Kita jalan." Ajak Wookie. Sungmin segera duduk di boncengan.

"Wookie-_ah,_ aku agak gugup naik motor. Boleh aku pegang bajumu?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

"_Nae_. Sini…" Wookie menarik tangan Sungmin dan melingkarkannya dipinggangnya.

Deg!

Entah mengapa jantung Sungmin berdetak hebat saat Wookie memegang tangannya. Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta pada Wookie?

Sesampainya ditaman, Sungmin segera membeli strawberry cake dan minuman. Sementara Wookie menunggunya di sebuah kursi taman yang kosong. Dengan tergesa Sungmin membawa makanan mereka. Wookie tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang kelihatan kesulitan membawa dua buah cake dan minuman. Segera ia menghampiri Sungmin.

"Sini _hyung_, biar kubantu." Wookie membawa minuman itu dan meletakkannya di kursi, sementara Sungmin membagi cake. Mereka menikmati cake itu sambil bersenda gurau. Sesekali tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu dan mereka pasti langsung memalingkan wajah mereka yang merona.

Mungkinkah mereka saling jatuh cinta?

(_please deh…status mereka di FF kan sama – sama uke…)_

Sungmin dan Wookie semakin akrab. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bermain, belanja, memasak, dan bahkan ke salonpun bersama. Mengecat rambut dengan warna yang sama pula. Menyukai makanan yang sama dan suka membicarakan satu sama lain. Seiring berjalannya waktu, benih – benih cinta mulai tumbuh dihati mereka masing – masing. Namun mereka masih malu untuk saling berterus terang.

!

!  
!

"_Hyung_, mantan pacarmu itu seperti apa orangnya?" pertanyaan Wookie membuat Sungmin kaget. Wajahnya langsung lesu.

"Kenapa? Masih sedih ya?" sambung Wookie sambil menengok wajah Sungmin.

"Hmm…tidak. Aku hanya kesal saja setiap kali mengingatnya. Dia itu, tampan, tinggi, maniak game, dan sangat usil. _Magnae_ setan!" Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya saat menyebut dua kata terakhir. Wookie tersenyum melihat sikap Sungmin yang dianggapnya lucu itu.

"Apa _hyung_ masih mencintainya?" tanya Wookie lagi.

"Tidak! Malah sekarang aku membencinya. Ingin sekali menghajarnya!" jawab Sungmin geram.

"Mengapa tidak dulu saja _hyung _menghajarnya. Hyung, kan bisa kungfu?" Wookie mencibir.

"Entahlah Wookie-ah. Tanganku tak sanggup bergerak saat dia memutuskan hubungan kami." Ucap Sungmin lirih. "Bagaimana dengan mantan pacarmu?"

"Sebenarnya dia orang baik. _Namja_ yang aneh. _Babbo_! Bersuara indah, berkepala besar. Sangat perhatian padaku. Tapi entah mengapa ia bosan denganku. Lucu ya?" Wookie tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi aku sudah bisa melupakannya dan akan memulai hari baru. Mengapa nasib kita sama – sama sial ya?" sambung Wookie lagi. Sungmin kasihan melihat wajah Wookie yang muram. Hari sudah semakin sore. Lampu – lampu taman mulai menyala.

"Wookie-_ah._ Ayo kita pulang. Sudah malam. Nanti kau masuk angin lagi." Ajak Sungmin.

"_Nae hyung_." Wookie berjalan disebelah Sungmin. Ditatapnya wajah manis _hyung_nya diam – diam.

'_Minnie-hyung manis sekali. Aku benar – benar menyukainya_.' Ucap Wookie dalam hati.

Dirasakannya wajahnya memanas memikirkan Sungmin. Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Wookie memperhatikannya. Dia terus saja berjalan sambil menatap lurus ke arah jalanan.

_Wookie's POV,_

_._

Sudah cukup lama aku mengenal Minnie-_hyung_, dia sangat baik padaku. Aku rasa aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Karena sama sekali aku gak bisa memikirkan orang lain selain dia. Hanya dia. Bahkan perasaanku terhadap Yesung-_hyung_ pun semakin hilang. Aku sudah berhenti mencintainya. Iya, benar…aku mencintai Minnie-_hyung_. Dan aku harus segera menyampaikannya sebelum ada yang mendahuluiku. Sebelum mantannya yang _babbo_ itu meminta kembali padanya.

Kupandangi langit – langit kamarku. Mataku sama sekali gak bisa terpejam. Biasanya sudah sejam yang lalu aku terlelap. Kulirik jam weker yang duduk manis di atas meja.

"Jam dua belas malam…" gumanku sendiri.

Aku sudah menguap beberapa kali, namun tak juga bisa terlelap. Yang ada dikepalaku saat ini hanyalah satu orang. _**SUNGMIN-HYUNG**_.

.

_End of POV._

Sungmin tergesa – gesa melangkah menuju apartement Wookie. Entah mengapa _namja _itu tiba – tiba menghubunginya sepagi ini dan memintanya segera datang. Sejenak firasat buruk melintas di otaknya, mungkinkah Wookie sakit?

Ting Tong!

Sungmin memijit bel di depan pintu kamar Wookie. Terdengar derap langkah tergesa dari dalam. Sungmin menanti dengan gugup.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah datang? Ayo masuk." Sapa Wookie dengan wajah agak sedikit kusut. Sungmin melongo melihat kondisi Wookie.

"Wookie-_ah_, kau sakit?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Tidak. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Wookie bingung sambil menuju dapur diikuti Sungmin.

"Wajahmu kusut dan pucat." Ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Tidak _hyung_. Aku hanya kurang tidur. Aku ngantuk sekali. Kau belum sarapan kan?" Wookie sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Belum. Habisnya kau tiba – tiba menghubungiku, mana sempat aku sarapan." Sungmin menggerutu. Wajahnya jadi lucu sekali.

"Baguslah." Desah Wookie.

"Ha? Baguslah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Aku sengaja memintamu datang sepagi ini _hyung_. Supaya kita bisa sarapan bersama. Aku masak nasi goreng lho." Terang Wookie yang disambut dengan 'O' oleh Sungmin.

.

"Hari ini kita mau kemana Wookie-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin disela – sela makannya.

"Aku tidak ada ide. _Hyung_ sendiri?" Wookie melirik Sungmin.

"Aku juga sedang lelah. Malas keluar." Jawabnya.

"Disini saja."celetuk Wookie tiba – tiba. Sungmin menoleh sejenak.

"Memangnya kau baru beli DVD baru?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Tidak. Aku juga sedang bosan keluar. Jadi sedang ingin dirumah saja. Ngantuk." Jawabnya enteng. Entah mengapa wajah Wookie sedikit memanas. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat sekarang. Bukannya dia berniat menyatakan cintanya ?

Selesai sarapan mereka segera membereskan piring dan bersama – sama mencuci piring di dapur. Tanpa sengaja tangan Sungmin dan Wookie bersentuhan saat akan mengambil piring yang sama. Mereka sama – sama kaget dan merona. Sejenak mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, namun Sungmin segera sadar dan menarik tangannya. Membuat Wookie gugup dan suasana menjadi kaku.

"Eee…._hyung_, aku ke-luar dulu. Mau-mem—buang sampah." Wookie terbata – bata. Wajahnya sungguh malu.

"Membuang sampah dimana? Ini kan apartemen Wookie-_ah,_ bukannya perumahan. Lagi pula tempat sampahnya kan disana." Wookie cengo' menyadari kebodohannya. Dia lupa kalau tempat sampah ada dipojok dapur.

"Eh-iya-anu, maksudku aku mau kekamar mandi." Segera Wookie melesat keluar area dapur. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah karena malu. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kaku melihat kekakuan sikap Wookie.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" guman Sungmin.

!

!

!

Setelah semua selesai, Wookie dan Sungmin hanya duduk menonton TV diruang tengah apartemen Wookie. Dengan penuh penghayatan mereka menonton film cartoon Winnie The Pooh (?) yang diputar lewat DVD. Sesekali terdengar tawa renyah Wookie dan diselingi gumanan – gumanan Sungmin. Waktu berjalan begitu saja, dan matahari diluar semakin tinggi. Tanda hari sudah mulai siang.

Film sudah hampir habis. Saking khusyuknya nonton, Sungmin gak menyadari kalau Wookie sudah terlelap dari tadi. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah Sungmin melirik dan mendapati Wookie tengah tertidur pulas dengan kepala miring. Sungmin tersenyum dan kemudian segera mematikan TV.

Perlahan diangkatnya tubuh Wookie yang memang kecil dan ringan itu menuju tempat tidur. Dibaringkannya perlahan, takut membangunkannya. Sejenak ditatapnya wajah cowok imut itu.

"Dia manis sekali kalau sedang terlelap." Guman Sungmin berbisik. Diusapnya pelan dahi cowok itu. Sungmin merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang tatkala ia menyentuh wajah Wookie. Desiran aneh dirasakannya didadanya. Desiran yang sama seperti saat ia bersama Kyu. Cinta.

Sungmin bergegas pulang setelah meletakkan selembar kertas berisi pesan singkat. Setelah mengecup kening _namja _yang masih terlelap itu ia melesat kabur karena wajahnya semakin memanas. Dan bahkan jika mau memasak air, tinggal taruh saja tekonya di kepala Sungmin. (apaan sih?)

.

Wookie menggeliat pelan.

"Oaaaheeeemmm….."

Dengan malas dibukanya matanya dan duduk. Wookie agak kaget ketika mendapati dirinya sudah dikamar. Dilihatnya keseluruh kamar. Tak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan selain dirinya.

"Mana Minnie-_hyung _?" gumannya sambil garuk – garuk kepala.

Sret!

Ekor matanya menangkap sekelebat benda putih yang terlihat asing di sebelah kasurnya. Segera diraihnya kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

'_Wookie-ah, aku pulang dulu. Makan siang sudah kusiapkan, tinggal kau hangatkan saja. Sampai jumpa.'_

Begitulah isi pesan singkat yang ditulis Sungmin. Wookie tersenyum. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Dengan pelan dibukanya laci meja samping ranjangnya dan menyimpan surat itu disana.

Setelah selesai makan, Wookie bergegas mandi dan menghias diri. Ia berencana mengajak Sungmin jalan dan akan menyatakan cintanya hari ini juga.

.

.

Wookie berjalan menyusuri lorong apartement tempat Sungmin tinggal. Ia berniat memberi _hyung_-nya sebuah kejutan kecil.

Namun langkahnya tertahan tatkala mendengar suara percakapan antara Sungmin dengan seseorang.

"_Mianhae_….aku gak bisa."

"Ayolah _hyung_, kumohon. Jangan marah padaku. Aku hanya – "

"Sudahlah Kyu…aku bisa terima keputusanmu waktu itu kok."

"_Hyuuung_…please…."

Wookie memanas mendengar seseorang didalam sana yang sedang merayu _hyung_-nya. Dengan geram diketoknya pintu apartemen Sungmin kasar. Padahal ada bel diatas pintu. Tapi Wookie terlalu kalap untuk menekan tombol mungil berwarna pink itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!...

Sebegitu kesalnya Wookie pada _namja _didalam sana, sampai ia tak sadar saat Sungmin sudah membuka pintu dan sedang menatapnya gelisah.

"_Hyung, gwenchana?_" tanya Wookie seraya memegang kedua tangan Sungmin. Membuat namja itu sedikit bergurat merah dipipi.

"Hmm." Sungmin mengangguk.

Wookie menatap kesal pada seorang _namja_ tinggi yang balik menatapnya heran.

"Minnie….siapa dia?" tanya Kyu sambil menunjuk ke arah Wookie. Wookie mendelik sebal.

"Eh? Dia….dia…umm…." Sungmin tergagap bingung.

"Siapa _hyung_?" tanya Kyu mengulang. Sungmin semakin galau.

"Aku ini…." Wookie hendak menjawab namun Sungmin memotongnya.

"Dia pacarku. Pacar baruku!"

Wookie melotot mendengar ucapan _hyung_nya barusan. Antara senang dan bingung, Wookie mengangguk saja saat Sungmin menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, aku ini pacarnya. Kau mau apa _namja babbo_?" tanya Wookie gak sopan. Ia terlalu marah saat ini untuk sekedar bersopan santun.

"_Hyung_….jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin _namja_ kecil ini pacarmu. Hahaha…." Katanya mengejek. Wookie semakin sebal. Dikepalkan tangannya sehingga membuat Sungmin jadi panic.

'_Klo begini bisa – bisa terjadi pertupahan darah disini…!_' batin Sungmin lebay.

"Heh, pendek! Sini klo berani. Memangnya benar kamu pacarnya Minnie-_hyung_?" ejeknya dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"Jangan ladeni dia Wookie. Dia memang begitu." Bisik Sungmin sambil menahan tangan Wookie yang hendak maju karena tersulut emosi.

"Tapi, _hyung_. Dia mengataiku terus." Geram Wookie.

"Sabar." Gumannya sambil menggenggam tangan Wookie erat.

Kyuhyun yang merasa diacuhkan oleh kedua namja mungil itu akhirnya mempunyai strategi baru untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka hanya pura- pura.

"Baiklah hyung. Kalau dia memang benar pacarmu….aku mau melihat kalian ciuman." Tantangnya yang menbuat Sungmin dan Wookie melotot kaget.

"_Mwo_? Ci – ciuman?" tanya Sungmin meyakinkan. '_Aduh…bagaimana ini. Kami kan hanya pura – pura, walaupun aku sebenarnya suka juga sama Wookie…_' batinnya bingung.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia merasa sudah berada di ambang kemenangan sekarang.

'_Sudah kuduga kalian hanya pura – pura saja_' ucapnya dalam hati. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum setan.

Sementara Sungmin dan Wookie tengah liat – liatan kebingungan. Kyuhyun melanjutkan ancamannya.

"Kalau kalian gak bisa membuktikan hubungan kalian, maka Minnie – _hyung_ harus kembali padaku." Katanya sambil duduk dan menatap pada dua _namja_ imut itu.

"_Hyung_ bagaimana?" tanya Wookie berbisik.

Sungmin berusaha tersenyum, "Aku juga gak tahu." Bisiknya balik.

"Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. "Minnie – _hyung_, kau itu masih mencintaiku kan?" katanya lagi. *_sejak kapan Kyuhyun jadi narsis gitu?* author digiles_!

"Kyu…."

"_Hyung_…..Cuma mencium pacarmu saja susah amat." Ucapnya licik.

"Baiklah."

.

Sret!

Tanpa aba – aba Sungmin menarik kepala Wookie dan memciumnya lembut. Ditempelkannya bibir pink-nya pada bibir mungil Wookie. Membuat Wookie membelalakkan matanya. Dan tanpa disuruhpun ia sudah menguakkan bibirnya dan membiarkan Sungmin melumatnya. Perlahan Wookie memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Sungmin.

.

Kyuhyun cengo' melihat Sungmin mencium Wookie dengan mesra. Dan ketika dia melihat kedua _namja_ itu semakin berpelukan erat maka Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Tak sanggup menahan kecemburuannya melihat adegan itu.

Ia kalah.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_?"

Sungmin dan Wookie segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat mendengar suara memelas Kyuhyun.

"Eh…maaf Kyu, aku terbawa suasana." Sungmin berusaha menjaga agar suaranya tetap tenang. Padahal dadanya tengah menari Bonamana. (apa sih…?)

Sementara Wookie masih tegang dan sesekali mengusap bibirnya yang basah.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan menatap kedua _namja_ mungil itu.

"Baiklah hyung. Aku tak akan memaksamu lagi. Aku pulang ya…" ucapnya seraya ngeloyor menuju pintu depan.

"Hati – hati ya Kyu…" Sungmin melambai dengan semangat.

"_Nae._ Dan kau! Jaga Minnie-hyung baik – baik" ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya.

Wookie yang masih shock cuma bisa angguk – angguk. Setelah Kyuhyun menghilang dibalik pintu, Wookie jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi wajahnya yang memanas. Sungmin tersenyum malu lalu berjongkok menatap Wookie.

"Wookie….kau marah?" tanyanya. Wookie Cuma menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti anak autis begitu?" tanyanya lagi.

Wookie menatap hyungnya tak percaya. Sekali lagi ia mengusap bibirnya. Mencoba memastikan bahwa memang benar tadi dia berciuman dengan Sungmin.

"_Hyung_?" ucapnya pelan.

"_Nae_, Wookie –_ah_?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa benar tadi kita berciuman?" tanyanya _babbo._

"_Nae_, Wookie _– ah_. Aku menciumu tadi. Lalu kenapa?" Sungmin semakin bingung.

"Apa itu artinya _hyung_ menyukaiku?"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Wajahnya langsung memerah. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Lidahnya tiba – tiba kelu. Sulit berkata –kata.

"Akuuu….."

"_Hyung_?"

"Akuuu….." Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak lalu melanjutkan ucapannya." Aku memang menyukaimu Wookie. Mencintaimu. Iya, mencintaimu." Katanya gugup.

Sejenak Wookie melongo. Tapi kemudian langsung memeluk Sungmin senang.

"_Hyung_…..aku juga menyukaimu hyung. _Saranghae…..hyung_….." pekiknya bahagia.

Sungmin balas memeluk _namja_ mungil ini. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala Wookie sayang. '_Saranghae Wookie. Akhirnya aku gak kesepian lagi'_ batinnya tersenyum.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, kau maubeli es krim?" Wookie menunjuk sebuah kedai es krim. Kini mereka sedang ada di pasar malam. Melakukan kencan pertama mereka.

"_Nae_, Wookie." Sungmin mengangguk.

"_Hyung_ ada balon. Ayo kita beli…." Wookie menarik tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng melihat keceriaan Wookie. Melihatnya tersenyum, membuat Sungmin sangat bahagia. Bahkan lebih bahagia dari pada dulu, saat dia masih dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Setelah puas berkeliling, dua _namja_ ini duduk beristirahat di sebuah bangku kosong. Sembari menikmati permen kapas yang baru mereka beli, ditemani kerlip bintang di langit.

"_Hyung_, aku senang sekali. Terimakasih atas kencannya." Wookie masih menikmati permennya.

"Kau tau? Ini kencan paling menyenangkan yang pernah aku alami." Kata Sungmin sambil membelai rambut Wookie lembut.

"Akuu….."

"Wookie – _ah_!" sebuah suara menghentikan ucapan Wookie. Ia menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan Yesung. Mantan pacarnya sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan senyuman khasnya yang dulu membuat Wookie meleleh. Tapi sayangnya sekarang tidak.

"Oh, ada apa _hyung_? Sama siapa kemari?" tanya Wookie santai sambil terus menikmati permennya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sungmin acuh tak acuh.

"Dialah mantan pacarku _hyung._" Jawab Wookie santai.

Yesung berjalan mendekat ke arah ke dua _namja_ mungil itu.

"Wookie – _ah_. Aku kangen sekali padamu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya tanpa memperhatikan Sungmin yang pasang tampang evil.

"Aku baik- baik saja. Sangat baik malahan. Oya, perkenalkan – "

"Lee Sungmin! Aku pacarnya Wookie!" dengan mata mendelik Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat paksa tangan Yesung. Yesung menatap Sungmin lekat dengan tatapan _babbo_-nya.

"Pacar? Wookie-ah, kau sudah punya pacar lagi? Padahal baru saja aku mau kita kembali. Maukah kau kembali padaku?" ucapnya tanpa melihat Sungmin.

Wookie yang tahu kalau Sungmin marah, segera menahan tangan Sungmin yang hendak mengambil tongkat lipatnya dalam tas.

"_Hyung,_ sabar" bisiknya. Sungmin hanya membuang muka sebal.

"Wookie….bagaimana?" tanya Yesung yang masih belum menyadari kekesalan Sungmin. Malahan sekarang tangannya sudah menggenggam kedua tangan Wookie dan menatapnya dalam. Dasar Yesung _babbo!_

"_Hyung_, aku sudah punya pacar. Dan aku bahagia." Terang Wookie.

Sementara Sungmin yang sudah meluap kemarahannya, kini sudah mengeluarkan tongkat lipatnya yang sudah tegak dan siap dipakai.

Dengan elegan, disentuhnya bahu Yesung menggunakan tongkatnya itu. Yesung menoleh.

"Heh…_babbo!_ Jika kau masih ingin hidup, sebaiknya jauhi Wookie." ucap Sungmin dengan sinis. Yesung melongo melihat sebuah tongkat yang kini menempel manis di lehernya.

"Woo-wookie…a-apa…be-nar…dia…pacarmu?" tanyanya seraya melirik Wookie yang masih duduk manis.

"Aku sudah bilang kan." Jawabnya santai. Dilanjutkannya menikmati permen kapasnya.

Sekali Yesung melirik Sungmin yang masih melotot, lalu melirik Wookie, kemudian melirik tongkat baja yang bertengger dilehernya. Dan dengan sekali ayun, mungkin lehernya akan patah.

"Ba-baiklah…..a-ku…pa-ham….kumohon…." ucapnya memelas pada Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin yang masih berkilat melirik Wookie. Wookie mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Sungmin menarik tongkatnya dan dengan cepat memasukkannya kedalam tas pink-nya. "Sana pergi!" ucapnya ketus.

Yesung menjauh cepat. Dalam sekejap saja dia sudah hilang dari hadapan Wookie dan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum menatap Wookie yang masih sibuk dengan permennya. Dengan cepat dicurinya sebuah ciuman dari bibir _namja_ manis itu. Wajah Wookie langsung memerah sempurna. Sungmin tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah pacarnya. Kemudian dia meraih sebelah tangan Wookie, "Ayo pulang." Katanya. Dan Wookie hanya menurut saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sedang meratapi nasibnya yang kehilangan Sungmin. Kini dia tengah duduk ditepi danau dimana dulu Wookie menangisi nasibnya yang ditinggal Yesung.

Disaat ia sedang menikmati masa – masa kesendiriannya, tiba – tiba sebuah kerikil besar dengan anggunnya menemplok ke dahinya dan sontak membuat Kyuhyun meraung kesakitan.

"Aaaduhhhh….sialan! siapa yang melemparku?" teriaknya kesal.

Tap! Tap!

Terdengar langkah tergesa dari belakangnya. Dan saat Kyuhyun menoleh, tampak seorang namja berkepala besar sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan _babbo_.

"Umm…maaf, kau kena ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The end!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Saya pastikan ini sudah berakhir. Sebab gak mungkin kan kalau sejarah MinWook terjadi sama YeKyu….wakakakaka….**_

_**Saya enek ngebayanginnya…..heheheh…**_

_**Mian kalau ff ini super jelek dan sangat membosankan. Ini ff lama yang terbengkalai dan akhirnya saya selesaikan.**_

_**Maunya publish kemaren, tapi sayang signal ancur dan mendisconnect modem saya secara paksa. Dan saya hanya bisa pasrah jika readers nendangin saya abis ini…..(saya kan janji kemaren)**_

_**Thanks so much buat review para readers di ff rate T saya yg dulu. Mian saya gak nyebutin nama, coz saya terlalu renta untuk mengingat – ingat….**_

**INI DP-BUAT KIM TAENA, SISANYA UNNIE LUNASIN NANTI YA….TUNGGU AJA YEWOOK DARI UNNIE…..HEHEHE….**

_**Nah….jika berkenan, abis baca ….. review itu perlu loh…..dan sangat saya harapkan…..*sujud2***_

_**See you readers, saranghae…**_


End file.
